Rise of the Rebellion
by MtotheAU5
Summary: A small band of clones have left this new Empire to form a small force known as the Freedom Fighters. They know how this Empire will rule the galaxy, and it is up to them to convince people to join their fight against the Empire.
1. Chapter 1

**Well I have decided on writing another story... at the same time as the other. But I'll try and do my best on updating for both. So this is my star wars story, which, btw I own no part of. It's going to be about clones who didn't want to go through Order 66. This is just a teaser, so it's not going to be long. As always, read on peeps**.

We were made for war. We were made to follow orders without question. But, the day that dreadful order was given, I had to disobey.

It was a day I didn't think I would live to see. Order 66. I knew what was done was wrong. I had leave to this new Empire and fight for democracy. So me, and a few of my brothers, left the Empire.

My name is Jack, and I fight with a small band of my brothers known as the Freedom Fighters. My story begins on Coruscant, the day Order 66 was given.

**So I'll try to get in a new chapter some time this week. Remember, patience is key. Alright then not so sure if you really leave a review right now, since their isn't much to go on. But if want, feel free to leave a review. Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, what's going on people. Well I have finally finished the first chapter to this story. Hopefully I did a good a job. Now remember, I own no part of Star Wars. Now that that is out of the way, you may proceed to read. Enjoy!:D**

"Get him! Get that traitor!"

I heard one of my old comrades shout.

"Don't let him escape!"

I was running throughout the Jedi temple, trying to escape this madness. I didn't even think I'd make it out alive. I looked behind me and I could see about a dozen of my brothers chasing me down.

"Forgive me," I said to myself.

I got out a stun grenade and set it off. I threw it behind me. I heard them shout in pain, but I didn't want to look back.

I eventually came to an area where the fighting hadn't taken place. I looked around for any quick way out.

"Don't move." I heard someone say behind me.

They didn't sound like one of my brothers. In fact, the voice came from a small child.

"Please, let me..."

"SHUT UP!" the child said with such anger.

I heard him activate his light saber. I still didn't move, trying to see if I could get this boy to trust me.

"Stop." An older woman's voice said.

"But he... he killed those we know." the boy replied.

They were silent. All that could be heard was the blaster fire and the boy's light saber. I decided to tell them what I had done.

"I couldn't. Somehow, I went against my programming and, disobeyed orders. I...I just couldn't bring myself to kill those I had fought with in the past."

"I sense... sadness in you." I heard the woman say.

"I just can't believe my own brothers would do such a...asepratist move and kill of all the Jedi. Even Skywalker has chosen this dark path and..."

"Skywalker? You mean to tell me he's leading this battle?"

I turned around to finally face them and see that it's MasterShaak Ti.

"Yes, he is. Only now Skywalker refers himself as Darth Vader."

I see that the human boy still has his light saber out.

Still doesn't trust me, I thought.

"The dark side has engulfed him. Then the prophecies were read wrong," Shaak Ti said.

"We should really start finding a way out Master," the boy said.

"Right. Now listen to me trooper. In these dark times, one can be so desperate for help. So I ask you to come with us. With more numbers, we may make out alive."

"But master he..."

"Shush my padawan. In these new times, we can only assume we are right."

"I'll come. And trust me, I'm not like on of them," I said.

"Lets hope not. Now follow me, I may be able to get us out of here without anyone realizing," Shaak Ti said.

We went down the hallway, passing a few doors.

"Here, c'mon,"Shaak Ti said.

We went into a briefing room. In the middle was a holo table. She started using the force, pushing the table, until a hatch was in sight. Shaak Ti then opened it. A huge burst of wind came out of the hatch, but it quickly died down.

"What is this master?" the padawan said.

"These are secret exits. There are quiet a few hidden around the temple. The Jedi would use these exits in case of emergencies."

"Where do they lead?" I asked.

"It'll lead towards the sewers."

"Wait. The sewers? Couldn't anybody just sneak up into the temple?" I said.

"Of course not. It's a labyrinth down there. Only a Jedi can circumnavigate the maze."

We started climbing down the ladder, with me being the last one going down. It was pitch black when we got down there.

"Do you have a light clone?" Shaak Ti asked.

"Yeah I do."

I took out a light from a pouch on my belt and attached it to my helmet. When I turned on my light, I saw that on either side of me were what seemed like endless tunnels.

"Stay alert. I'm not sure whether Skywalker has sent some of his men down here." Shaak Ti said.

"I thought you said only a Jedi can navigate through this tunnels," I said.

"Yes I did, but his troops don't have to walk around the maze. We're going to be passing a lot of other entrances. Now follow me and stay close," Ti said.

We started heading down these endless looking tunnels. We eventually reached another tunnel connection. We took a left...then a right...left...straight...right...right...left. Then, we stopped.

"Turn your light off." Ti said

I turned it off. Then asked,"What's wrong?"

She didn't have to answer. I started hearing some chatter. It was my brothers. Ti peeked around corner, observing how many troops were their.

"There's about 11 troops standing guard. They've got laser cannons set up on either side. There's no way to get passed without making a lot of noise."

"Then lets fight them master. We can all take them on," her padawan said.

"No. We aren't going take such actions. Do you have any ideas clone?" Ti said.

"My name isn't clone. It's Jack, but, I may have an idea to take them out without alerting anyone else."

I grabbed my last stun grenade.

"These are ment to take down clankers, but it can take down a person as easy."

"Well it be loud?" Ti asked.

"No, it just sends a lot of electricity to its surrounding area."

"Alright. Just, make sure you make it count."

"I never miss my target," I said cockidly said.

I didn't have much ceiling to just lob it towards the other clones. So I have to really put some strength into this and chuck straight at them. As soon I was ready, I quickly stepped out of my cover and into their view and threw it right at them.

"Don't move!" the clone at the turret said.

But, he didn't stay up for long. Lines of blue bolts started to electrocute them. Then, they were all out.

"Alright, the cost is clear." I said.

Ti and her padawan started walking towards my direction, until she shouted, "Get Down!"

It was to late. I felt a sharp sting hit me on my leg. I went down. Ti and her padawan quickly went to my aide. They stood in front me, blocking the blaster fire.

"Can you get up!" Ti asked.

"Yeah, it's not that bad," I said.

The blaster fire then stopped after Ti's padawan deflected the last shot.

"I... I think I got him master,"

"Good, but don't let your guard down just yet. We need to see if you truly did get him."

Ti and her padawan slowly walked up to the clone that was shooting. I followed behind them, limping while holding my blaster pistol. We saw the clone that was shooting at us, still squirming for life. Ti and her padawan stopped infront of him.

"Ple... Please...ma...make the pain...go" the clone said.

The deflected blast hit him straight on the chest.

"What do we do master?"

Ti looked at me. I knew exactly what she ment. I started aiming at his head. I put my finger on the trigger and pulled it. His body went limp. I just killed one of my brothers.

"In times like these, your going to have to make choices that you may not like. But, trust me when I say this, your fighting for what's right. Most of your comrades have become blinded, and brainwashed by the dark side." Ti said.

I knew she was right. My comrades from the past are all but gone. They, are now my new enemy. I quickly grabbed some more ammunition from some clones. I also managed to find some bacta, so I quickly injected it into me. As soon as I was finished, I looked back at Ti shook my head.

"Alright, lets get going now." Ti said

We started going through he tunnels again. We came across another group of clones, but the path they were guarding wasn't the direction we needed to go through. We eventually came across a door. Ti quickly forced pushed it open.

"Their, we're finally out." Ti said tiredly. "All we have to do now is find a ladder that'll lead up unto the surface."

"But then what. If you haven't realized, we don't have a ship to get of Coruscant. And on top of that, you're wanted. We can't be walking around in the open." I said, a little frustrated. Then, I was receiving a communication.

"Jack...Are you there? Jack...*sigh*...Well, if you're there then, just listen. I know you have abandoned us. We got word from some clones in those tunnels that you were helping out a Jedi. I knew you were different from most of these guys but... leaving the Republic?"

"Listen, do you think I had a choice. We served and fought with the Jedi. They've seen enough battle as we did. They lost people like we did. I can't just go and shoot them I the back." I said

"..." nothing was said. All I heard was the static come through.

"Listen, Bruce. If you keep going down this path, you'll be acting no differently than the seperatists." I said, trying to get Bruce to come with us.

"... I see that. I know the actions we're taking aren't the right ones. But..." Bruce said, sounding confused and lost.

"We've fought together in lots of battles. If there was anybody I trusted to watch my back, it'd be you. Don't take this path. If you do, I'd have to do what's right if we ever cross paths." I said.

"...You can still count on me to keep watching your back." Bruce said.

At first I thought he was playing a joke on me, but, he sounded serious.

"Thank you Bruce. I'll give my coordinates when I'm able to." I said.

"Right, I'll try and meet you." Bruce said.

"Don't do anything stupid when you get here, because I will kill you." I said seriously.

"I won't." Bruce said, then cut the communication.

"You better hope he doesn't betray us," Ti said," He seems like someone close to you. If worse comes to worse..."

"I know," I quickly cut her off, nodding my head.

"Okay. Lets start getting out of smell is becoming unbearable." Ti said.

**Well, Bruce has been introduced, but will he be the same ally Jack has known? I'm also thinking whether I should keep Shaak Ti and her padawan, who I know is still not named. But anyway, whoever reads this, I hoped you have enjoyed it so far. Leave a friendly review...or a mean one, whichever floats your boat. Well, not sure when the next chapter will go up, so keep you eyes out. Until next time! Adios!**


End file.
